Heart Attack
by Glasserie
Summary: In which one kiss causes Lily to persuade the professor to keep James out of detention and in succeeding, reminding him that he "owes her one." L/J. One-shot. Smut.


**A/N:** _Round_ _two for plotless smut. ;) Tell me what you think._

 **Disclaimer:** _Don't own Harry Potter today, won't own it tomorrow._

* * *

" _Miss Evans! Mister Potter!"_

Lily and James pulled apart and shared a secret grin before Lily replied, ever so innocently, "Yes, Professor?"

Professor Slughorn waddled around his desk and frowned at them. "That's ten points each from Gryffindor. There is no public displays of affection of any kind in this classroom, Miss Evans", he turned his gaze to James, "Mister Potter, and I would expect the Head Boy and Girl to respect that."

Lily gripped James's arm to tell him to let her handle this. She blinked politely at the only professor in Hogwarts that can leave her completely off the hook. "Well, see here, Professor, Potter is not cooperating" -she ran a hand over his knee to dull the glare he's giving her- "and was grumbling about the time it takes to make the potion turn the right color, so I made the only move I knew to shut him up so that my assignment today is saved from his impatience."

A few of the Slytherins gagged and the rest of the class snickered.

Slughorn raised an eyebrow at James, who was having trouble concentrating with Lily's warm hand circling patterns slowly up his trousers. "Really? Fancy a week of detention, Mister Potter?"

 _Merlin's pants._ Lily restrained herself from chucking her Advanced Potions book across the room. "Actually, I reckon he's got the idea, so it'll be a bit of a waste of time to give him detentions when he clearly needs it to study for this class, don't you think?"

The professor looked at her thoughtfully. "Well, Lily, you _do_ have a point there…"-He briefly glanced at James- "But I really don't want any sort of distraction in this room that can deprive anyone from working appropriately, so I'm afraid that's that."

 _Bugger._ "I will personally assure you that _that_ will not happen again, Professor." Lily tries to keep her voice cool and serious and tries to ignore the way her bloody idiotic boyfriend is looking at her.

Slughorn continued to stare at her for a while before scratching his head and sighing something along the lines of her being an extraordinary student. "Alright, thirty points to Gryffindor for taking my class seriously, Miss Evans."

"Thank you, sir." Lily expressed her gratitude with the sweetest smile she can muster while the feeling of James's hazel eyes on her stirs up an unrelenting desire.

* * *

"You are such a horrible Head Boy, Potter", Lily murmured between hot open mouthed kisses down his neck. "Giving old Sluggy a heart attack like that."

James hissed out a breath when she sucked at the skin below his Adam's Apple, his hands tugging her impossibly closer to his yearning body. "You're not much better, Evans. Fooling a professor with your charming cleverness like that."

Lily's lips quirked into a smirk against his skin. "Jealous, Potter?"

Hazel eyes met laughing emerald ones. "Always, love."

Lily's fingers worked frantically on his buttons, pushing his shirt and spreading across his heated chest. "In case you've suddenly gone blind and deaf back there, you idiotic prat, my charming cleverness got your sorry arse out of scrubbing the dungeons. Which brings up…" Lily's next words fluttered over his mouth, "You owe me one."

James gulped at the closeness of her lips and he twined his hands through her red hair, bringing her down flush into him. His back pressed harder into the soft confines of his bed, making him sink a bit under the stuffy feeling of the fabric against his sweaty clothes, but he doesn't care, doesn't care because Lily's lips were on his and he's seeing fireworks when their tongues slid together.

James flipped them over, breathed roughly into her as she tugged his shirt urgently down his shoulders, shrugging it off. He ghosted his hands down the side of her body, sighing at the feel of her warm soft skin beneath her blouse.

Lily's fingers dragged through his hair affectionately, pushing it back from his forehead and smiling a bit when it lands back into the same exact haphazard position that she knew will become even more so after an hour or two. She mumbled his name almost inconspicuously in a breath of air before changing an angle to drown in him again.

James gasped, shuddered, when she wrapped a leg around his waist and yanked him closer, brushing, fitting, feeling her core beneath her skirt. His concentration with the kiss fogged, cracked, and his teeth is suddenly nipping her ear and he's saying "I love you."

Her ragged breath tickled his neck and fingers were suddenly unbuckling his trousers. "Mmm… Show me", Lily all but purred out in the lowest volume he has heard her voice emit.

James's heart is pounding, craving, _living_ for her warm responsive skin and as soon as his lips met hers, there was nothing between them, nothing holding them back, and they showed each other just what how much they love the other's heart, mind, and body…

In his comforting embrace, Lily forgot the meaning of loss, of sadness, and her hips begged for more friction, of more ecstacy…

With every graze of teeth, every tangle of tongue, James dug deeper into the meaning of love, of want, of keep, and he discovered way after way love can be heard. The sounds she were making, causing _him_ to make, tuned his heart and he wanted to keep it there, so he swallowed them with his own mouth…

* * *

"You're so greedy", Lily giggles into his chest as he plays with the ends of her hair. One of his legs is hooked over her waist and one of hers is caught between his.

"Hmm?" James pressed his lips on her forehead.

"You know… Snogging me in Potions like that….", Lily murmured, tracing a wayward path on his flushed skin.

"That's 'cause you were being cheeky."

Lily snorted, swatting at him playfully. "Cute, you mean."

"Nope, cheeky." James grinned down at her.

Lily huffed. "Whatever the reason, you're still a prat when you kissed me like that."

"Yeah…", James brushed a finger over her pouted lips, "But I reckon _you're_ greedy for wanting a favor in return for fixing the problem _you_ caused in the first place, Evans."

Lily stuck her tongue out at him.

James bent down and stole a kiss.

Lily rolled her eyes and broke away.

James grinned again wistfully and stole another.

Lily laughed this time, into him.

James sighed, pulling her on top of him.

"See what I mean?", Lily tries again between his chaste kisses.

"All I see is that there's no one here besides you and me, so I'm perfectly eligible to ravish you here however I want", James answers, proceeding to latch his mouth onto hers once more.

Lily didn't resist, and smiled against her idiotic, charming, and perfect boyfriend. "I suppose that's true, love."

* * *

**A/N:** _Okaaayyy... I didn't actually plan to add the fluff at the end, it just slipped as I got a bit carried away. Any thoughts?_


End file.
